Aniron
by J-chan6
Summary: Aniron...a word from the senshi's past. But what does it mean? And how will it change them?
1. Raindrops

Ok, this is the first of (I hope) five stories. I'm   
writing these to get past some writer's block, but I   
hope you like them anyway. Just to let you know,   
the word 'Aniron' is NOT lunarian. It's elvish,   
from Lord of the Rings. But, I'm not creative   
enough to make up a lunarian word, so I'm changing the   
langauge it belongs to. Okay, enough said.   
On with the show! 0;)  
~Jewel-hime  
  
  
Aniron: Raindrops  
by Jewel of Venus  
  
  
I sigh as I walk home from the library.   
It's dark, and a storm is coming. The rain falls   
softly at first, then harder; the cold drops landing   
on my bare arms. I pick up my pace as thunder rolls   
across the quiet Tokyo neighborhood.  
  
Aniron...  
  
A whisper like a light breeze brushes my   
mind. Shaking it off, I slip beneath an awning to   
catch my breath.  
  
Aniron...  
  
My mind races. The word is obviously not   
Japanese, and I'm almost positive it isn't English.   
I have no idea what langauge it is. The girls would   
be amazed. Genius Ami doesn't know the answer. A flash   
of lightning brings me out of my musings, and I set   
off again.  
  
Aniron...  
  
I slow down, then stop as the moon peeks through  
a small hole in the clouds. (It's Lunarian!) I   
realize. I search my hazy memories for the meaning   
and suddenly find it.  
  
Aniron...  
  
"Aniron." I murmur, face upturned toward the   
moonbeams. "I desire." What do I desire? I want good   
grades, and a career in medicine, but is that what I   
desire with all my heart? For some reason, I turn to   
look around me, and my eyes settle on a house across the   
street. More precisely, on a familiar outline in one   
of the upstairs windows.  
  
Aniron...  
  
I smile, unseen, at the pigtailed girl, her   
thoughtful face illuminated by a hall light, one pigtail   
twirled absently around her finger. After a moment, I   
force myself to look away and walk the block or so   
remaining between me and my apartment. The rain   
softens, then stops, and the moon is revealed again   
before being covered by clouds.  
  
Aniron...  
  
My mind wanders back to the image of my princess   
staring absently into the night. With all of my heart,   
I want her to be safe and happy. Happy with her prince   
for eternity, and protected all the while by me and the   
other senshi.  
  
Aniron...  
  
Yes. I desire.  
  
  
  
  
@-----@-----  
  
So what do you think?!?!?! I want to know!  
serenitys_star@dbzmail.com  
I LOVE getting e-mail, so send me some! Rants, Flames,   
Critiques...send them all! Also, I'm a great listener,   
so if you want to get something off your chest, send   
away! (My friend is commenting that I'm desperate   
to counsel people since she's not having any problems   
at the moment. Oh, yeah! *sticks tounge out at   
Rei-chan* You always have problems!) Heh heh...I   
think I should stop now...more soon...  
~Jewel-hime @-----  
  
Sailor Moon and all related characters were created by   
Takeuchi Naoko (Arigato, Naoko-san!) 


	2. Heartbeats

Okay, I make a couple of references to Poet Princess'   
"Forbidden: The Story of Mina and Artemis" in this, so   
if you get confused, go read it! (it's good!)  
~Jewel-hime  
  
Aniron: Heartbeats  
by Jewel of Venus  
  
  
It's been weighing on me for weeks, but tonight   
it's the only thing on my mind.  
  
Aniron...  
  
This word, this thought that flits across my   
mind like a leaf in the wind, coming near, but always   
eluding my grasp.  
  
Aniron...  
  
As far as I remember, this word is from long   
ago. Probably Lunarian. Artemis would know.  
  
Aniron...  
  
Artemis. I see him curled up on my bed. A ball   
of white fur on my peach-colored sheets.  
  
Aniron...  
  
I look down at myself, my lavender nightgown   
shimmering in the moonlight. The color of my love, of   
my wedding dress.  
  
Aniron...  
  
I cast my memory back, to the days I spent in   
Magellan Palace. Aniser. A Venutian word that the   
Lunarians changed for their own langauge. Aniron. I   
desire.  
  
Aniron...  
  
I look back at the guardian cat on my bed. He   
doesn't know that I remember; the love, the marriage,   
the passion...and yet I AM the senshi of love. Why   
shouldn't I remember? I love him, the man that took   
care of me for six years as we grew up. The man I   
loved. The man I married. The man that I wish with all   
my heart could be freed from this concealing form.  
  
Aniron...  
  
Yes. Aniser. I desire.  
  
  
@-----@-----  
  
You know, sometimes I need music to get an idea down on   
paper. I credit this story to the song "The Breaking of   
the Fellowship" on the Lord of the Rings movie   
soundtrack. Special thanks to Poet Princess for delving   
into the mysteries of Mina and Artemis' relationship. I   
could never thank you enough. And to the ONE person who   
has e-mailed me about ANY of my writing so far. I've   
forgotten your name, but I am very grateful. (you others   
should take a hint from her!)  
serenitys_star@dbzmail.com  
OR  
hotaru_no_hikari@dbzmail.com  
Arigato!  
~Jewel-hime  
  
Sailor Moon and all related characters were created by   
Takeuchi Naoko (Arigato, Naoko-san!) 


	3. Moonbeams

Aniron: Moonbeams  
by Jewel of Venus  
  
  
A storm is coming. Usually I'm scared to death   
of storms, but tonight I don't feel afraid. I scratch   
Luna's head, and she purrs in her sleep. I should be   
asleep, too.  
  
Aniron...  
  
An unfamiliar voice and an unfamiliar word   
caress my mind in the darkness. And yet, the word is so   
familiar...  
  
Aniron...  
  
I go over to my open window; the cool, moist air   
blows in, accompanied by the symphony of raindrops   
pouring down on Tokyo. I stare out into the night,   
absently twirling a pigtail around my finger.  
  
Aniron...  
  
The moon shines though a cloudy peephole, and   
conversations long past settle in my consiousness.  
  
Aniron...  
  
A langauge of my past. I desire. I look out   
into the softly falling rain. I watch as the deserted   
Tokyo streets are covered in a blanket of water. But   
they are not all deserted.  
  
Aniron...  
  
Without moving, I shift my gaze to the street   
below, where a small blue-haired girl smiles up at me.   
Then she walks on. Sweet Ami. She never should have   
had to fight.  
  
Aniron...  
  
There have been so many fights; so many wars.   
So many people have fought that never should have had   
to. Someday, the wars will end.  
  
Aniron...  
  
This I desire.  
  
@-----@-----  
  
Sailor Moon and all related characters were created by   
Takeuchi Naoko (Arigato, Naoko-san!) 


	4. Flames

Installment four...only one more to go! I hope this   
doesn't get monotonous. e-mail me, please.  
serenitys_star@dbzmail.com  
~Jewel-hime  
  
Aniron: Flames  
by Jewel of Venus  
  
  
I kneel before the sacred fire tonight. A storm   
begins outside as I try to call forth a lost memory.  
  
Aniron...  
  
Once again, my meditation wavers as a spirit   
from the past touches my mind. The image that was   
slowly solidifying in my mind's eye disperses like fog   
blown by the wind.  
  
Aniron...  
  
Changing my focus, I center my mind on the touch   
as it comes again. The flames brighten as a thought, a   
lost knowledge, comes into my mind.  
  
Aniron...  
  
A word of passion, longing. I desire. The aura   
of the word suggests that it originally had to do with   
love.   
  
Aniron...  
  
I don't have a desire for love. Love would only   
interfere with my dream of being a priestess. I hear   
Yuuchiru slip in, worried about me, as usual.  
  
Aniron...  
  
I sit perfectly still, trying to calm my mind.   
My brow furrows as I attempt to resume my former   
meditation, but to no avail. "Rei?" Yuuchiru is now   
beside me. Unwilled, a tear of frustration slips down   
my cheek.  
  
Aniron...  
  
Yuuchiru puts a hand on my shoulder, and I bite   
by lip, trying to hold my unwanted tears in check. I   
feel his arms encircle me, and I relax. I fall into his   
warmth, his comfort, and my tears fall freely. Yet, at   
the same time, I feel complete. This bonding of my soul   
to his feels right.  
  
Aniron...  
  
This is what I desire.  
  
  
@-----  
  
Sailor Moon and all related characters were created by   
Takeuchi Naoko (Arigato, Naoko-san!) 


End file.
